Empire State of Mind
by DeerLuDeer
Summary: Terima kasih, Eren..karna kau mau selalu bersamaku. Terima kasih, Eren..karna kau sudah mau mengajariku bagaimana caranya untuk hidup. Terima kasih, Eren..karna kau sudah membalutkan syal ini di leherku. Terima kasih, dan selamat tinggal...aku mencintaimu/Canon! Oneshoot/MikaEre/RnR?


"_Terimakasih, Eren. Karna kau mau selalu bersamaku…"_

"_Terimakasih, Eren. Karna kau sudah mengajariku bagaimana caranya untuk hidup…"_

"_Terimakasih, Eren. Karna kau sudah membalutkan syal ini di leherku…"_

"_Terimakasih, dan selamat tinggal, Eren. Aku mencintaimu…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Empire State of Mind**

**Shingeki no Kyojin disclaimer to Hajime Isayama**

**Mikasa.A and Eren.Y**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Semi-canon (super-power), romance, drama**

**WARNING : Typo, Bad EYD, Words, Settings, Etc**

**FANFIC INI JAUH DARI KATA SEMPURNA-DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Eren tetap bergeming dari tempat tidurnya walau sinar matahari pagi sudah menyinari sepertiga dari wajahnya. Sudah dua minggu yang lalu sejak ekspedisi keluar dinding para divisi 104 untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejadian penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Rainer, Bertholdt dan Ymir berlalu. Dan dengan kekuatan dan keberanian Scouting legiun-lah, ketiga orang itu dapat ditangkap dan diamankan dibawah pimpinan pemerintah pusat dan komandan Irvin.

Dinding Maria pun juga sudah pulih dari wabah titan, hanya tinggal reruntuhan bangunan-bangunan rusak karna penyerangan titan yang sekarang sedang di renovasi. Semua orang dapat bernafas lega sekarang. Ya, semua orang. Kecuali dirinya.

Berkali-kali ia merutuki kebodohannya. Mendecih kesal. Bahkan sampai tertawa hambar. Ia bahkan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian itu. Seharusnya ia percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia percaya pada kekuatannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak menghiraukan perkataan Mikasa. Seharusnya.

Sudah dua minggu tepat saat kejadian itu, Eren sekalipun tak pernah keluar dari ruangan. Bahkan, teman-teman yang berkeinginan untuk mengunjunginya pun selalu ia usir dengan cara kasar. Termasuk Armin. Berkali-kali Armin mengajak Eren untuk berbicara, namun sekalipun tak pernah ia hiraukan.

Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Meneteskan bulir-bulir air hangat dari mata _emerald_-nya.

"Mikasa…"

.

.

"Mengunjungi Eren lagi?"

"Seperti biasa, Jean." Jawab Armin seadanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke lawan bicarannya.

"Kau dan Eren banyak berubah setelah kejadian itu, Armin."

Armin tak menjawab. Ia masih berkonsentrasi pada tangannya yang sedang menyiapkan sepiring makanan untuk Eren. Ia tau jika sia-sia saja sebenarnya makanan ini, Eren tak akan mau sedikit pun menyentuhnya.

"Aku…aku benar-benar tak berguna pada saat itu, Jean. Teman macam apa aku ini? Eren seperti ini juga karna-"

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, Armin. Ia gugur sebagai pahlawan dan kawan. Kematian-"

"Mikasa belum mati!" bentak Armin dengan lantang hingga membuat beberapa pasang mata di sekitar melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan terkejut dan…-entahlah. Raut wajah mereka benar-benar campur aduk.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk Eren, Armin langsung berjalan begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Jean yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bukan hanya Armin yang berharap bahwa Mikasa, kawan seperjuangannya itu masih hidup. Jean dan lainnya pun juga berusaha percaya bahwa Mikasa masih menghembuskan nafasnya.

Mikasa adalah tentara terkuat dan terpandai dalam divisi mereka. Keahliannya saja menyamai seratus pasukan. Ia tak kan mati dengan mudahnya. Berkali-kali ia, Armin dan yang lainnya meminta persetujuan pada komandan Irvin untuk mencari gadis bersyal merah itu ke luar dinding. Namun, tentu saja, sudah pasti itu ditolak. Mengingat keadaan dalam dinding yang baru saja terbebas dari serangan titan, tentu saja para tentara diberi tugas untuk membantu warga merenovasi rumah mereka yang hancur.

.

.

"Eren? Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Armin dengan nada rendah seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Eren pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Armin menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk…" sahutnya pelan sambil mendorong knop pintu.

Tak ada sedikitpun wajah terkejut dari Armin. Keadaan Eren yang seperti ini sejak kejadian itu, entah kenapa seperti pemandangan yang khusus disuguhkan kepadanya setiap hari. Armin tersenyum miris. Dilihatnya Eren dengan lekat sambil meyodorkan sepiring nasi beserta lauk pauk, roti dan segelas air.

"Eren, makanlah ini. Kau bahkan belum makan sedikit pun sejak kemarin,"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi kau bisa sakit, Eren. Kumohon, makanlah…"

"Biarkan saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyusul Mika-"

"Berhentilah berbicara yang tidak-tidak, Eren! Percayalah bahwa Mikasa masih hidup! Dia gadis yang kuat! Tak mungkin ia dapat mati semudah itu!"

Eren diam sejenak, lalu tertawa hambar. "Hidup? Kau bilang hidup? Mikasa sudah hilang sejak dua minggu yang lalu dan kau bilang dia hidup? Kau gila…"

Armin menggigiti bawah bibirnya. Dengan kurun waktu yang cukup lama, dan keadaan terakhirnya yang ia lihat, sangat tak memungkinkan untuk Mikasa dapat bertahan hidup. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tak sanggup menahan bendungan air mata yang ia tahan mati-matian.

"Kau benar. Aku terlalu naïf…"

Eren terdiam sambil menatap lekat kedua telapak tangannya. "Ini semua salahku. Karna aku tak bisa mengontrol kekuatan sialan ini, Mikasa mati…"

"Armin…" suara parau Eren memanggil nama sahabat pirangnya.

"Ya, Eren?"

Eren terdiam sejenak, "Kenapa? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit sekali saat Mikasa tak lagi disini bersamaku?"

Armin tersenyum miris, "Apakah kau tak menyadarinya, Eren? Kau mencintainya. Kau mencintai Mikasa sebagaimana pria yang mencintai wanitanya. Dan apa kau tahu, Eren? Mikasa jauh lebih mencintaimu…"

**-Flashback on-**

_Ini adalah ekspedisi para Scouting legiun yang dipimpin oleh komandan Irvin yang ke-59. Scouting legiun bekerja sama dengan beberapa orang-orang dari Military Police dan juga Stationary troops untuk mengejar Eren yang diculik oleh Rainer, Bertholdt dan juga Ymir._

_Penculikan itu membuat Mikasa dan juga Armin benar-benar murka. Tidak seperti pembawaan Mikasa yang selalu tenang setiap saat, bahkan saat melawan titan yang menyerang dinding, kali ini dari raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan ekspresi marah dan juga gelisahnya._

_Sepanjang perjalanan ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan saudara angkat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya itu. Ia terus memacu laju kudanya agar lebih cepat untuk berlari. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Armin khawatir. Ia hafal betul bagaimana karakter dari teman berwajah oriental-nya itu. Mikasa sangat over-protective pada Eren, dan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan pemuda bermata emerald itu. Bahkan jika itu harus menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri._

"_Semuanya! Dua puluh meter lagi kita akan memasuki wilayah hutan! Siapkan maneuver three demonsional kalian! Hutan adalah wilayah yang sangat rawan, serang hanya jika keadaan kalian sedang terdesak! Kebenaran dari semua ini ada di tangan Eren, untuk itu kita harus menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi!" Sahut Irvin memimpin._

_Semua pasukan yang melakukan ekspedisi hanya terdiam sambil mematuhi apa yang Komandan mereka suruh. Raut wajah mereka menggambarkan ketakutan yang sangat, terlebih oleh para orang-orang Military Police yang hanya mempunyai sedikit pengalaman melawan titan yang sebenarnya._

"_Semuanya, lepas kuda kalian dan gunakan maneuver three demonsional di dalam hutan! Berpencar!"_

_Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh komandan Irvin mulai berpencar untuk mengelabuhi para titan yang sudah mengejar mereka dari belakang. Belum semenit berlalu, para titan bahkan sudah memangsa sebagian besar dari pasukan yang mayoritas dari Military Police dan Stationary Troops. Hal ini menimbulkan kehilangan yang cukup besar. Tapi itu tak mematahkan semangat mereka, mereka tetap berjuang._

_Mikasa memimpin di depan. Ia melacu kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh, mengabaikan titan-titan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kelaparan yang berusaha mengejar dan menangkapnya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah Reiner yang sudah ber-transformasi menjadi Armored Titan._

"_Bertholdt, serahkan Eren padaku…" ujar Mikasa terus berusaha untuk tenang._

_Bertholdt tak membalas perkataan Mikasa. Ia masih terkonsentrasi untuk mengunci pergerakan Eren._

"_Reiner, bagaimana ini? Mikasa sudah hampir mendapatkan kita!" ujar Bertholdt putus asa._

_Wujud titan Reiner juga menyadari jika pergerakan otot-nya semakin melemah dan staminnya juga hampir habis. Tapi apa daya? Jika ia bertarung melawan Mikasa. Sama saja ia menghambur-hamburkan sisa stamina yang ia miliki sekarang. Tak ada pilihan lain selain berlari dan mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan juga Bertholdt serta Eren._

"_Mikasa! Cepat turun dari sana! Lihatlah ke depan! Komandan Irvin memancing para titan-titan itu kemari!" teriak Armin hampir kehilangan kendali._

_Mikasa terpojok. Ia mendecih kesal. Untuk saat ini mundur dari tujuan utamanya sementara adalah hal yang terbaik. Ia kemudian melompat dari tubuh Armored Titan milik Rainer dan menunggangi kudanya yang di tuntun oleh Armin dan Jean._

"_Mikasa! Armin! Untuk sementara kita mundur dari sini! Kita harus menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran kelompok titan itu!"_

_Awalnya Mikasa tak setuju, ia berpikir itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan kesempatan yang dapat mereka gunakan sekarang untuk mendapatkan kembali Eren. Tapi mengingat bagaimana intuisi Armin selalu benar, ia mengambil jalan mundur._

_Selang dua menit mereka sudah sedikit menjauh dari lokasi Armored titan dan juga kelompok-kelompok titan yang di pancing komandan Irvin. Beberapa detik setelah menghentikan laju kuda mereka, kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Komandan Irvin mulai mendekati mereka._

"_Komandan Irvin, lengan anda…"_

"_Itu tidak penting! Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kita harus mendapatkan Eren kembali! Keselamatan umat manusia berada di tangannya, kita serang balik mereka! Serahkan hati kalian! Maju!"_

"_Majuuuu!" jawab seluruh pasukan itu serempak. _

_Mikasa memimpin di depan, ia semakin murka. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Eren tak lagi berdaya melepaskan diri dari gerakan penguncian tubuh yang di lakukan oleh Bertholdt._

"_Rainer, Bertholdt…kalian membuatku benar-benar murka sekarang…"_

_Mikasa melompat dari lacuan kudanya. Ia menancapkan tali besi Manuever three demonsional-nya ke bagian sekitar leher yang tak terlapisi kulit baja Armored Titan milik Reiner. Bertholdt yang semakin bingung pun mulai terpecah konsentrasinya._

'_Ini kesempatanku!' batin Eren._

_Eren tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia menginjak dengan kuat telapak kaki kanan Bertholdt hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Lalu kakinya menendang betis Bertholdt hingga membuatnya mati rasa. Kejadian ini merupakan keuntungan bagi Mikasa. Ia menarik tubuhnya agar mendekat dengan Armored Titan milik Reiner. Dengan cepat ia langsung memukul tengkuk Bertholdt yang sedang lengah hingga tak sadarkan diri, lalu di tariknya Eren pergi._

_Mikasa menancapkan tali Manuever Three Demonsional-nya ke arah pohon yang tepat ada di samping kanan-nya sambil tangannya tetap memegang Eren dengan erat. Mereka kemudian bersembunyi sejenak di pohon sambil menunggu bantuan datang._

"_Eren! Eren! Kau tak apa-apa?"_

"_Mi..-kasa? U-uh, aku tak apa-apa…"_

_Mikasa menghela nafas pelan. "Itu tadi, hampir saja."_

"_Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan? Aku bukanlah anakmu ataupun adikmu, aku bisa menolong diriku sendiri!"_

_Mikasa tertohok, "Tapi, Eren…aku hanya tak mau membiarkanmu mati,"_

_Eren terdiam. Seperti ini lah hal yang paling ia benci. Ia membenci Mikasa yang selalu mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongnya. Setiap Mikasa menolongnya, entah kenapa dirinya merasa tak berguna. Ia benci dianggap menggantungkan diri kepada seorang perempuan. Ya, ia sangat membencinya._

"_Ti-tidak mungkin…ti-titan itu…"_

_Eren beralih memandang Mikasa. "Kau itu kena…a-apa?"_

_Mereka berdua terpaku kepada sesosok titan yang ada di depan mereka. Ya, titan itu…titan yang sudah menelan ibu mereka. Titan itu memaparkan senyuman tak berdosa-nya. Tanganya terambing berusaha menangkap tubuh mereka._

_Mikasa tak tinggal diam, ia memeluk erat tubuh Eren hingga terjerambat jatuh ke bawah._

"_Eren, bertahan-…arrrgghhh…"_

_Titan itu berhasil menangkap tubuh Mikasa ke dalam genggamannya, membuat Mikasa mengerang kesakitan yang teramat sangat karna genggamannya yang terlalu kuat. Tangannya kemudian ia angkat untuk di dekatkan ke dalam mulutnya._

"_Mikasaaaa!" teriak Eren putus asa. Ia tak dapat bergerak, kedua pergelangan tangannya masih terikat tali yang ditalikan oleh Bertholdt tadi. _

_Eren menggigiti bawah bibirnya. Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? _

_Berkali-kali tangannya ia gosokan pada tanah agar terluka. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa bentuk titannya tidak keluar? Apakah ia ragu untuk menolong Mikasa?_

_-tidak. Ia tak merasa ada keraguan saat ini. Tapi apa?...mengapa?_

_Mikasa memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat sulit untuk ia gerakan. Ia sudah menduga jika tulang-tulang rusuk-nya pasti sudah patah akibat genggaman titan ini. Tangannya gemetar hebat_

'_Inikah…akhirnya?_

'…_-Apakah aku akan…mati?_

'…_-Mengapa? Apakah dunia ini menolakku? Apakah dunia ini tak mengijinkanku untuk sedikit merasakan bahagia?_

'…_-Jika aku mati, aku tak akan bisa mengingatmu lagi, Eren…aku tak akan bisa lagi mengenangmu. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku masih bertahan hidup sampai saat ini, adalah dirimu, Eren! Untuk itulah, apapun yang terjadi, aku harus tetap hidup!'_

_Layaknya sebuah busur panah merah muncul dari dalam dada-nya yang siap memanah apapun dan dapat membakar habis apapun, keinginan kuat-nya untuk bertahan hidup mulai membuncah di setiap hentakan detak jantungnya._

_Kedua tangan kekar-nya mematahkan ketiga jari titan yang menggenggamnya hingga tubuhnya terlepas jatuh ke bawah._

'_Ini kesempatanku!' batin Mikasa sambil mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya. Persetan dengan tulang rusuknya yang patah. Ia mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang sedang ia alami. Inilah saatnya ia membalaskan dendamnya kepada monster yang sudah menghancurkan rumah dan juga yang telah menelan tubuh Ibu mereka tepat di depan mata Mikasa dan Eren sendiri._

_Tali besi dari alat Manuever Three Demonsional-nya ia tancapkan tepat di bagian titik lemah-nya. Tubuhnya ia tarik hingga tali besi yang sudah ia tancapkan membuat badan-nya menari-nari di udara. Dengan sekali tebasan yang ia berikan di leher, titan itu sudah terjerambat ke bawah dan tubuhnya menguap pertanda saraf pengatur gerak saraf sudah mati total._

_Tali besi dari alat Manuever-nya ia tarik kembali hingga tubuhnya turun ke tanah, pedangnya tumpulnya ia buang sembarangan. Mikasa kemudian berjalan dengan gontai ke arah Eren sambil memegang erat lengat kanannya yang agaknya ikut terluka akibat genggaman titan itu . Tubuhnya sudah tak dapat bekerja sama lagi dengan otaknya. Sebagian tulang dari tubuhnya seperti sudah hancur hingga tubuhnya berkali-kali hampir limbung._

"_Eren…Eren! Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Mi…-kasa?"_

_Mikasa tersenyum lemah. Sangat lemah. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku berhasil membunuh titan itu. Titan yang sudah membunuh ibu kita…"_

_Eren yang agaknya masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya dapat terdiam. Air matanya keluar dengan tiba-tiba dari pelupuk manik hijaunya._

"_Er..-eh? Eren, mengapa kau menangis?"_

_Eren memegangi pipinya. Pori-pori kulit jarinya merasakan air yang hangat. "Ha..-eh?"_

_Mikasa kembali tersenyum. Hanya bersama dengan Eren, puing-puing hatinya dapat tersusun kembali. Ia bahkan membuat janji dengan dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Eren tetap bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi._

_Mikasa kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Matanya kembali membulat._

"_Eren, tetap di belakangku!"_

"_Mikasa, Talinya!"_

"_Tali?" Mikasa berfikir sejenak. Hingga arah mata Eren mengarah kea rah tangannya yang di ikat oleh tali. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Mikasa langsung memotong tali itu dengan pelan. Tenaganya saat ini sudah hampir habis hingga hanya untuk berjalan saja ia susah payah._

"_Minggirlah!" sahut Eren. Tanganya menyangkal Mikasa._

_Eren dengan kasar menggigiti telapak tangannya. Tapi tetap saja kekuatan titan miliknya menghiraukannya. Ia terus menggigitinya, bahkan hingga kulitnya robek dan bercak darah memenuhi bibir ranumnya._

"_Ha..ha..ha..ha..pada akhirnya aku memang tak berguna…betapa menyedihkan…"_

"_Itu tidak benar…"_

_Suara Mikasa mendayu lembut di gendang telinga milik Eren hingga membuat iris emerald-nya menatap sayu kedua manik kelam milik Mikasa sambil menitikkan air mata._

"_Eren, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu…"_

_Eren semakin bingung dengan situasi yang ia alami saat ini. Mengapa hatinya merasakan sensasi yang janggal?_

"_Terimakasih, karna kau mau selalu bersamaku…"_

_Kelompok titan-titan itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah mereka._

"_Terimakasih, karna kau sudah mengajariku bagaimana caranya untuk hidup…"_

_Wajah kelaparan titan-titan itu semakin terasa mendekat._

_Mikasa kemudian menggenggam helaian syal merah marun kusam yang selalu ia pakai, "Terimakasih, karna kau sudah membalutkan syal ini di leherku…"_

_Eren terdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya mengambil sikap. _

"_Ketahuilah posisi kita! Kalau hanya seperti itu aku bisa melakukannya setiap waktu!" sahut Eren sambil berdiri._

"_Mikasa! Eren!"_

_Merasa nama mereka dipanggil, kepala mereka pun mengadah ke sumber suara. Mikasa dan Eren terkejut melihat Armin melacu kudanya dengan cepat. _

"_Mikasa! Eren! Naiklah ke kudaku, cepat! Titan-titan itu menuju kemari!" ujar Armin._

_Eren dan Mikasa mengangguk. Mereka dengan sigap langsung menaiki kuda Armin, dengan cepat Armin melacu kudanya. Tapi sayang kuda itu tak berlari dengan begitu cepat karna terlalu membawa beban berat. _

_Kelompok-kelompok titan itu masih berusaha berlari mengejar mereka hingga membuat Armin hampir putus asa._

"_Tidak, tidak ada gunanya…" Ceracah Armin yang hampir putus asa._

_Eren yang juga merasa ketakutan sudah sangat putus asa. Keadaan kedua sahabatnya membuat Mikasa terdiam, ia terus berpikir. Lacu kuda ini tentu saja tidak akan cepat jika mereka bertiga menungganginya._

_Apakah mereka semua akan mati?_

_Apakah suatu keajaiban akan datang menghampiri mereka? –Tidak. Tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban di dunia ini._

_Apakah dia harus mengorbankan diri?_

_Mikasa bimbang. Bagaimana jika ia mengorbankan diri, ia akan mati? –Mikasa takut. Ia takut bukan karna bayangannya jika titan menelan tubuhnya. Ia takut bukan karna bayangan rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan jika titan itu menggigit tubuhnya. Tapi ia takut…ia takut jika ia mati nanti, ia tak akan bisa mengenang lelaki bermata hijau teduh yang ia cintai._

_Ya, Mikasa mencintai Eren. Ia sangat mencintainya._

_Bukan sebagai adik._

_Bukan sebagai keluarga._

_Ia mencintainya, layaknya seorang wanita yang mencintai pria._

_Tapi, haruskah ia mengorbankan diri? _

_Jika tidak, mereka semua akan mati…-Tidak, Mikasa tak ingin merreka mati di depan matanya sendiri. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus berkorban. _

_Demi sahabatnya…_

_Demi pria yang dicintainya…_

_ia harus sanggup melawan sisi egoisnya yang menginginkan untuk selalu bersama sahabatnya. Ia harus sanggup melawan sisi egoisnya yang menginginkannya untuk selalu berada di sisi pria yang dicintainya, Eren._

"_Armin! Hentikan lacuan kudanya!"_

_Kepala Eren mengadah, "Apa? Apa yang kau katakan, Mikasa? Apa kau sudah gila? Titan itu mengejar kita! Apa kau ingin mati?"_

_Mikasa menatap kedua emerald Eren sedikit lama, membuat Eren mengernyitkan dahi. Bulir-bulir air hangat keluar perlahan dari iris hitam kelamnya._

"_Ya, kau benar…aku harus mati…"_

_Mikasa kemudian melompat dari lacu kuda Armin. Tanganya sengaja ia sentuhkan pada tanah agar sedikit menghentikan laju tubuhnya. Ia kemudian menarik kedua pedang dari alat Manuever three demonsional miliknya. Ia siap. Ia harus siap._

_Tindakan Mikasa yang tiba-tiba membuat Eren dan Armin kebingungan. _

"_Armin! Berbalik arah! Mikasa melompat dari kuda!" teriak Eren lantang._

_Hal itu tentu saja membuat Armin terkejut. Ia kemudian menghentikan laju kudanya dan berbalik arah menuju Mikasa._

_Eren turun dari kudanya. Ia berlari ke arah Mikasa yang memejamkan matanya sambil memegang kedua pedangnya dengan sedikit gemetaran. Eren terkejut melihat Mikasa yang mengeluarkan air matanya dengan sangat deras. _

"_Mikasa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi dari sini! Titan-titan itu sudah sangat dekat!"_

_Mikasa membuka matanya. Ia menatap Eren dengan sendu._

"_Eren, Armin, dengarkan aku…lacu kuda ini terlalu lambat jika kita bertiga menaikinya secara bersamaan. Titan-titan itu perlahan pasti akan mendapatkan kita…untuk itu, larilah kembali ke dinding bersama Armin. Aku akan menahan titan-titan itu untuk sementara…"_

_Pernyataan Mikasa membuat Armin dan Eren sangat terkejut. _

"_Mikasa! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati!" teriak Armin. Matanya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata._

"_Mikasa, cepat kita pergi dari sini!" Teriak Eren penuh emosi._

_Mikasa tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. _

"_Eren, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Bertahanlah hidup…tumbuhlah menjadi sesosok lelaki yang kuat. Jangan pernah putus asa dalam mengejar impianmu…Hingga suatu hari nanti, ketika kau sudah dewasa, dan keinginanmu sudah tercapai…aku harap kau menemukan sesosok wanita yang akan kau cintai. Dan ketika kalian sudah menikah, hingga kalian memiliki anak, aku harap kau tak akan pernah melupakanku…"_

_Eren terdiam. Perkataan Mikasa membuat mulutnya terbungkam. Sedangkan Armin, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Air matanya mengalir deras._

_Lama mereka terdiam, Mikasa akhirnya mengambil sikap. Ia memukul tengkuk Eren hingga tubuhnya tak sadarkan diri dan mulai terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Mikasa memeluk tubuh Erem_

"_Aku..aku sangat mencintai mu, Eren. Aku mencintaimu, sebagai seorang wanita…kau tahu, sangat sulit bagiku untuk tak berada di sisimu walau sedetik-pun…Teruslah hidup, aku menyayangimu…"_

_Mikasa terdiam sejenak._

"_Armin, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga Eren untukku…kau tak lemah. Kau itu kuat. Kau kuat dengan caramu sendiri. Maaf, karna pada akhirnya aku tetaplah tak berguna untuk kalian…sekarang pergilah! Aku akan membantumu mengangkat Eren,"_

_Armin tetap terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat._

"_Armin! Sudah tak ada waktu lagi!"_

_Kepala Armin mengadah. Ia menatap Mikasa dengan lekat._

"_Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus hidup, Mikasa! Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan kepada Eren tadi, bagaimana Eren pada masa depan. Tentang seorang wanita yang akan menjadi masa depan Eren…wanita itu harus kau, Mikasa!"_

_Mikasa menatap Armin sayu. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah aku akan hidup atau mati, Armin…tapi aku akan berusaha. Sekarang pergilah, titan-titan itu semakin mendekati kita. Cepat!"_

_Begitu berat untuk Armin meninggalkan sahabat kecilnya itu. Tapi apa daya, Mikasa-lah yang menginginkan semua ini. Bahkan, otak jeniusnya tak dapat ia gunakan sama sekali. Ia terlalu takut._

"_Mikasa! Kau harus berjanji! Kau harus hidup! Jika aku sudah sampai di dinding, aku akan menjemputmu!" Teriak Armin melacu kudanya sambil tangannya memeluk tubuh Eren._

_Mikasa tersenyum. Ia senang Armin mendukungnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tak dapat berharap banyak. Hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana suatu saat dirinya memakai gaun pernikahan berwarna putih yang indah, dan tepat di depannya berdiri sesosok pria gagah dengan kedua mata hijau daun yang meneduhkan memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan sebuah bunga mawar putih di sakunya. _

_Di sisi kanan dan kirinya berdiri para teman-teman seangkatannya. Menatapnya dengan senyuman. Memuji betapa beruntungnya ia mendapat lelaki pemberani yang begitu penuh dengan ambisi dan tekad. Lalu, tiba saatnya dimana Eren akan memasangkan cincin di jari mungilnya._

_Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Mikasa sungguh sangat bahagia. Ah, Mikasa hampir lupa. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Eren padanya. Seingatnya, Eren selalu mengacuhkannya. Eren bahkan tak pernah tahu bagaimana Mikasa yang mau berkorban hanya untuknya._

_Ah, Mikasa bahkan hanya tersenyum miris ketika mengetahui bahwa Eren menyukai Annie, teman seangkatan mereka. Tapi Mikasa hanya dapat diam. Ia tak mau Eren semakin membencinya. Eren bahkan pernah bercerita kepadanya, bagaimana ia mendambakan Annie. Memuji betapa cantik parasnya, betapa baiknya dia._

_Dan hal yang paling membuat hati Mikasa begitu terasa sakit adalah pernyataan Eren yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikahi Annie suatu hari, jika ia sudah mencapai mimpinya untuk menciptakan kedamaian bagi umat Manusia._

_Tapi kebahagiaan Eren tentang mimpinya yang ingin menikahi Annie harus kandas setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Annie adalah pengkhianat umat manusia. Eren bahkan tak tahu harus mengambil sikap yang bagaimana. Bahkan ia hampir menolak dengan kasar ketika petinggi Kepolisian memintanya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan Annie._

_Tapi, tentu saja Eren harus memilih antara cinta dan kelangsungan hidup umat manusia. Seperti kata Armin, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika tak dapat mengorbankan salah satu yang berharga bagimu._

_Dan, ya. Pada akhirnya ia harus mengorbankan segala perasaan dan emosinya untuk umat manusia. Kejadian itu membuat Eren menjadi pemurung. Mikasa yang tak tega melihat bagaimana keadaannya tak pernah lelah untuk menghiburnya. Mikasa bahkan rela menjadi pelampiasan emosi semata Eren, jika itu bisa membuat Eren sedikit lebih lega._

_Ah, Mikasa menjadi tertawa hambar. Mengapa pada saat-saat seperti ini, ia malah mengingat semua kenangan itu? Apakah ini yang dikatakan orang-orang jika kematianmu sudah mendekat, memori otakmu tiba-tiba akan muncul secara tak sadar? Jika benar ia akan mati, setidaknya ia mati dengan tujuan. Hal itu membuat Mikasa sedikit lega._

_Pada akhirnya cerita hidup yang ia tulis hanya cukup sampai disini. Memang benar, dunia memang kejam…kejam dan indah._

**-End of Flashback-**

"…-ren! Eren!"

Eren perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Armin yang sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Eren! Kau pasti tak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku ceritakan! Dua jam yang lalu _Scouting Legiun_ kembali dari ekspedisi mereka di luar dinding, dan mereka…mereka menemukan Mikasa, ia masih hidup…"

.

.

Eren terus berlari. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih menjalar pada tubuhnya. Ia terus berlari. Mengabaikan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

**BLAM!**

Pintu kayu di depannya ia buka dengan kasar.

Tidak…ia benar-benar sedang tak bermimpi. Armin tak membohonginya…Mikasa, tepat di depan matanya. Wajah-nya masih sama seperti saat terakhir mereka bersama. Dan tubuhnya, tubuhnya masih utuh. Hanya saja ia terlihat lebih kurus dan wajahnya sangatlah pucat pasi. Wanita bersurai hitam pendek itu mengadahkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Eren…"

Suara itu…suara yang sangat ia rindukan, mendayu lembut di telinganya. Seluruh tubuh Eren gemetar. Air matanya bahkan mengalir dengan sangat deras.

"Eren…kau menangis…"

Eren terbungkam. Ia berlari, memeluk Mikasa dengan erat. Menangis dengan keras di pundak kecil wanita itu.

Awalnya Mikasa begitu terkejut, hingga akhirnya pandanganya melembut. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mengelus rambut cokelat milik Eren dengan lemah-lembut.

"_Okaeri…_"

Kedua mata _onyx_-nya menitikan bulir-bulir hangat, ia kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Aku pulang, Eren…"

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

_Holaaa, author kembali~_

_Author sebenarnya cuman coba-coba kok buat canon, eh tapi kok malah bisa end kaya gini ceritanya, jadi maaf ya kalo ceritanya engga memuaskan. _

_Author bingung mau curhat apa /nak, jadi… Happy reading!^^_


End file.
